Zodiac
Much fortune-telling and soothsaying is done by means of interpreting the positions of the planets and the stars, in particular the movements of the five Wanderers in relation to the thirty-four Constellations. The fate of enterprises and children born on a given day depends on which Wanderers are prominently in which Constellations at that time. Some people worship the Wanderers and the Constellations as a philosophy or a set of minor gods. Some of these people also include the moons in this schema, though they are traditionally considered to fall under the purview of Sequoia. Wanderers The five Wanderers are: * Yellow Ebka (Iÿaso in Elvish, Gaudium in Celestial, Zha in Omorashi), the Wanderer of Joy, represents beginnings, success, words, and sound * Blue Saquel (Íla in Elvish, Tristis in Celestial, Fu in Omorashi), the Wanderer of Sadness, represents failure, rejection, and cold * Red Othag (Fomire in Elvish, Ira in Celestial, Yay in Omorashi), the Wanderer of Anger, represents change, passion, destructiveness, and fire * Purple Curuk (Meraca in Elvish, Timor in Celestial, Mii in Omorashi), the Wanderer of Fear, represents endings, weakness, and electricity * Green Mesgel (Quema in Elvish, Fastus in Celestial, Xhioy in Omorashi), the Wanderer of Disgust, represents conservatism (things staying the same) and acid Constellations Each Constellation (with the exception of the Cat) is associated with a major deity. *The Cat is associated with no gods or all the gods, and has no alignment. It represents all sorts of things. Numielian * The Platinum Dragon is lawful good, and represents heroism. * The Scales are lawful neutral, and represent the rule of law and temperance. * The Butterfly is neutral good, and represents beauty and kindness. Sequoian * The Hawk is neutral good, and represents nature of the land and air. * The Waterfall, a cascade of densely-packed stars, is lawful good, and represents virginity, pristineness, and chastity. * The Bow and Arrow is true neutral and represents the hunt. * The Unicorn is chaotic good and represents healing, curing, and charity. Dalyan * The Maiden is chaotic good, and represents fertile youth and lust. * The Scythe is neutral good, and represents agriculture and patience. * The Magpie is chaotic neutral, and represents thievery. Urmaggran * The Smith is lawful neutral, and represents industry and diligence. * The Crucible is lawful good, and represents science and engineering. * The Rat is true neutral, and represents cleverness and logic. * The Abacus is lawful evil, and represents math and statistics. Hafgufan * The Leviathan is true neutral, and represents nature of the sea. * The Keg is neutral good, and represents festivity. * The Path, a road of densely-packed stars, is lawful neutral, and represents travel. * The Coin is chaotic neutral, and represents trade and commerce. * The Lightning Bolt is neutral evil and represents storms and destruction wrought by nature. Inglipian * The Weedaula is chaotic neutral, and represents inconstancy. * The Jester is chaotic good, and represents humor and jokes. * The Falchion is true neutral, and represents warfare. * The Aboleth is chaotic evil, and represents ancient mad lore man was not meant to know. Quasxthian * The Kraken is lawful evil, and represents exercise of power of the strong over the weak. * The Hag is lawful neutral and represents wisdom and humility. * The Ooze is neutral evil, and represents disease and gluttony. Mirkian * The Darkness, a patch of sky where there are no visible stars, is neutral evil and represents darkness and ignorance. * The Stranger is lawful evil, and represents death and sloth. * The Book is true neutral, and represents knowledge, magic. * The Spider is chaotic evil, and represents betrayal and pride. Burningly Hateful * The Fire, an orangey-reddish nebula, is chaotic evil, and represents destruction and wrath. * The Fist is chaotic neutral, and represents taking what you want by force and envy. * The Prismatic Dragon is neutral evil, and represents greed and hoarding. Category:World